Halwan
| HistoryText = Overview Halwan, officially the Kingdom of Halwan is a small North African country. It is bordered by Libya to the north east, Algeria to the north west, Murkatesh to the west, Niger to the south west and Chad to the south east. It's capital and largest city is Kamilabad. 20th Century The Eternal Brain (William Carmody) was approached by Effigy of the super-hero team First Line who sought to recruit his assistance in rescuing their captured team member Mister Justice and a number of American diplomats being held hostage in the nation of Halwan. The Eternal Brain used his telepathic powers to guide the team, leading to the ultimate liberation of Mr. Justice and the other diplomats. Modern Era Master Khan after his banishment from K'un-Lun resided in Halwan. When the local King learned of his magical abilities, he tortured Khan's youngest daughter to death in order to obtain his power. Khan began plotting to kill the King's daughter, princess Azir. First sending Gamal Hassan and his Monstroid to kill her. This plot was foiled by Iron Fist. He then manipulated Iron Man into attacking Iron Fist and kidnapped Colleen Wing. From Halwan; Angar the Screamer was hired by Master Khan and used his powers to brainwash Colleen Wing into believing she had to kill Iron Fist. He tracked tracked her to the England, Iron Fist was attacked by Colleen and even though he managed to free her from Angar's influence, he was captured by Khan's men, who were prepared to execute Iron Fist right on the spot. Iron Fist and Colleen fought Angar's brainwashed soldiers. Colleen dealt with Angar using a crippling blow by slicing him across the stomach with her samurai sword. Master Khan was later drawn into a imploding rift and disappeared. Iron Fist was injured in an explosion at the Halwani Embassy, and Alan Cavenaugh was the main suspect. He was taken to the police as the suspect he is the "Manhattan Bomber" because of Cavenaugh's past ties with the IRA. The Heroes for Hire by the ambassador to Halwan, who offered them $1000 to determine who the bomber was. During the investigation they proved his innocents and Alan helped them find the bomb before it blew up the embassy. The Halwani Freedom Front was among the funders of Gideon Mace's short-lived -and failed- campaign to use an army to erradicate superheroes from New York City. Ninotchka and her allies Boris were hired by the Russian government who had a vested interest in benefiting from the socio-political tensions between the neighboring countries of Halwan and Murtakesh, Boris and Ninotchka were sent to Halwan to prepare for the arrival of the Russian diplomat Stolveski. They soon befriended both the Halwan royal palace guard and princess Azir. Aware Abe Brown, the former Black Tiger had acquired the services of the Heroes for Hire, Ninotchka shadowed Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and their associate Jeryn Hogarth as they traveled to Halwan in order to exonerate Brown. She watched how Hogarth was taken into custody as soon as their plane landed in Halwan, before returning to Boris at the royal palace. When Iron Fist and Power Man made their way to the palace, surprising Ninotchka, Boris came storming in. The groups battled but with neither side gaining an advantage. Wolverine and Daken traveled to Halwan looking for Romulus. Facts Localization * Halwan' localization seems to have retconned over the years: ** Halwan is a small North African country. It is bordered by Libya to the north east, Algeria to the north west, Murkatesh to the west, Niger to the south west and Chad to the south east. It's capital and largest city is Rujuka. Languages The major language in Halwan is Arabic. Economy The monetary unit used in Halwan is Unknown. Halwan is an extremely poor country, they have very few natural resources. Politic and international relations The seat of government was originally ruled from the Royal Palace located in Kamilabad the capital city. Now a constitutional monarchy, limited monarchy or parliamentary monarchy (also called a crowned republic) is a form of government in which governing powers of the monarch are restricted by a constitution. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Halwani Embassy in the United States of America. | PointsOfInterest = * Kamilabad * Rujuka | Residents = * Master Khan * Princess Azir * Scimitar II * Scimitar I * Princess Zafina * Khadijah | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries